


In pieces

by Anaelita



Series: It takes time [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ?!, Book 3: Fire, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Heartbreak, M/M, Set at the end of the series finale, Temporarily Unrequited Love, There's A Tag For That, during Zuko's coronation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Anaelita
Summary: It's Zuko's coronation, and everyone is here to celebrate. Including Mai, to Sokka's utmost regret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is where the shit hits the fan. (Don't worry, it'll get better eventually)

Weeks have passed since the defeat of Ozai and the world is more than eager to turn the page and move forward.

Zuko looks dashing in his Fire Lord attire, and the hairpiece the Sages gave him to indicate his status fits him really well.

Sokka watches as his friend officially becomes the ruler of his nation, and feels a burst of pride at being a prominent protagonist of all this. He's tired and sore from fighting in the war – the recovery of his leg is longer than expected, he should have asked Katara to do something – but happy they're all okay, and glad they saved the world. _We saved the world_ , Sokka repeats himself in disbelief. _We saved the world and now everything's going to be just fine._ He smiles to himself.

Zuko and Aang get down the stairs to join the people in their celebration.

 _Buddy, this is your big day and I'm so proud of you._ Sokka's heart blooms as he watches the young Fire Lord coming in his direction, and he helps himself with his crutch to go meet him, grinning like someone who won the lottery. _And maybe now that everything's over we can start something new..._

Mai comes into the picture, looking everywhere.

Sokka blinks. _Wasn't she still at the Boiling Rock ? Oh, maybe Zuko got her out as thanks. He's just a nice guy, sometimes_ , he smiles to himself.

Mai sets her eyes on Zuko and goes straight to him, faster than Sokka can with his broken leg, and holds tight onto his arm once she reaches him.

Sokka's heart tightens and his smile falters. _Just a friend thanking another friend for getting her out of a pinch. What's to worry about ? Calm down, heart._

But then, Zuko kisses Mai lovingly, in front of everyone.

The young warrior gapes a little at the scene. _Wh-what ? I thought those two weren't an item anymore... To think about the things we – almost – did..._ Their sparring session comes back to him vividly. He remembers trying to distract the firebender by showing off, remembers that it worked. He remembers the taste of Zuko's mouth, the way his warm fingers trailed on his skin, sparking pleasure here and there. He remembers finding the whole thing extremely arousing, and Zuko not being in a much better state. He shakes his head vehemently. _I can't believe it..._ He remembers watching Zuko's dormant form after his fight with Azula, and realizing his feelings for the firebender then. He remembers holding them in his heart, opening up only to Suki, to be met with compassion and words of encouragement. _To think I wanted to tell him how much I-_ A nd his eyes catches the fond look in Zuko's golden irises, as he looks at Mai. _Was I just a game ? A stupid little thing amidst the chaos of the war, destined to end like this without further ado ?_ Sad and angry, he turns around and makes his way out of the scene.

Katara follows him. As her brother exits the courtyard, she calls after him, "Sokka !"

The young warrior stills in his tracks, almost stumbling over his crutch.

She comes to him with cautious steps, a concerned look on her face. "Sokka, what's wrong ?"

He looks to the side, visibly pained.

"You were the most hyped up about the coronation and the celebrations, what happened ?"

"I'm glad about everything. It's nothing", he snaps.

"You're a terrible liar", Katara sighs. She bites her lower lip and guiltily looks to the side. "Is it about Zuko ?", she asks at length, not meeting his surprised gaze.

"What ?"

"Well, you're friends, yet you fled the moment he was joining us..."

Sokka hunches his shoulders and shuffles awkwardly on his feet.

"Or is it about Mai ?", she murmurs, a sad softness in her eyes.

Sokka snaps his head towards his sister and blinks once or twice to make sure he's heard correctly. _What does she know ?_

"Sokka... I've seen you becoming quite chummy with Zuko since he joined us."

"And ?", he snaps.

"I've seen you down under, too, when he was out after the war."

"So what ? You weren't exactly happy either", he retorts.

Katara sighs heavily, "Of course not ! You seemed to be the most affected is what I'm trying to say."

Sokka's heart tightens. _Have I been that obvious ?_

"So now I'm just wondering..." Her eyes find his as she trails out, looking for an answer in his sad gaze.

Sokka feels tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. _Shit..._

"Oh, Sokka..." Katara hugs him.

He silently lets the tears stream down his cheeks, in his sister's warm embrace. He just lets all his emotions go with the salty drops, glad he's got a shoulder to cry on. He doesn't even make a sound, no sob, no hiccup, just lets out a heavy sigh.

Katara traces gentle circles against his back, never letting go. "I'm so sorry", she says after a while into the crook of his neck.

Sokka sighs. "Don't be, it's not your fault."

"It is, a little. I knew Mai was back and I didn't tell you", she confesses. "Didn't know you had it that bad..."

Sokka tiredly shrugs, "Doesn't matter anyway. She's back, I'm out."

She takes a step back, her fingers sliding down Sokka's back and arms to grab his hands.

He looks away.

"Does he know ?", she asks after a while.

"Of course not", Sokka retorts.

"Good." Seeing Sokka frowning, she explains, "He would have been a total douche if he knew, but that's... different."

"Ah... Sure." Sokka wipes his tears, letting go of his sister's hands. "I wonder if things would have been different though... I mean, look at them", he waves in the general direction of the courtyard, "they're the perfect gloomy couple. And I'm just an idiot."

"Why ?"

"Well I thought it meant som- I thought-" Sokka angrily sighs. "And in reality, it was just me. Me and my stupid feelings."

"Feelings aren't stupid, Sokka", Katara gently berates him. "They're just impredictable and sometimes hard to deal with."

"Tell me about it ! I feel like I've been stolen a part of me", Sokka confesses.

A worried frown creases her forehead and she asks next, "Is it that bad ?"

"Yeah", Sokka exhales.

"I'm really sorry", she says as she pats his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "What do you want to do now ?"

"What do you mean ?", Sokka raises a quizzical eyebrow.

"Well... you were leaving, do you still want to ?"

"I don't know anymore. It would be weird if I didn't show up now, wouldn't it ?"

"People are going to ask questions, that's for sure."

"Yeah... I'm Zuko's friend, I should be there. Period." Regret and sadness are palpable in his voice as he says so.

Katara lets out a long sigh. "Come on then. I'll stay with you, okay ?" The pad of her thumb traces soothing circles around Sokka's shoulder.

The young warrior straightens up a little and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, okay."


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are, buddy", Zuko smiles upon Sokka's arrival. "I was starting to wonder if you'd run off somewhere."

Sokka has a weird little laugh. "Why would I ? It's your big day after all." He forces a smile. "I wasn't feeling well with my leg, I asked Katara for help is all", he lies.

By his side, a hand placed on the small of his back in a reassuring gesture, Katara simply nods the affirmative.

"Oh. I see", Zuko says, "I hope you're going to get better soon."

"Those things take time..."

"Not when your sister is a healer", Katara reminds him.

Sokka draws out his tongue.

Zuko pats him on the shoulder. "At any rate, I'm glad you're all here."

The young warrior's heart misses a beat at the unexpected contact. _This is it, I'm getting wasted tonight._

 

* * *

 

"Zuko is so... Fire Lord-y, doing politics and such", Sokka slurs after one too many drinks.

Next to him, Katara asks, "Why do you say so ? And stop drinking, you've had too much already."

Sokka regretfully puts his glass down and starts motioning at the firebender. "Look at him, going from table to table, mingling with the people, showing he's a better Fire Lord than Ozai."

"I think it's a good thing", she muses.

"Still, not even a spare minute for us", he complains.

"Tell me about it", a monotone voice on his other side says.

Sokka stiffens, and snaps his head to the side where he discovers Mai is sat. "So stealthy", he mutters under his breath.

Katara straightens up and squints at the intruder. "Oh, Mai, didn't see you there", she says.

"I tend to make myself discreet", comes the simple answer. "Do you mind if I stay here ? I'm tired of Ty Lee trying to enroll me in the Kyoshi Warriors."

"It's okay", Sokka sighs, defeated.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, fidgeting with her hands, Katara awkwardly asks, "So... how did you get out of prison ?"

"Being Zuko's girlfriend helped me pull a few strings."

"Oh, I see."

Sokka remains silent. _So did Zuko give her a hand in the end ? I guess I'll never know._ He looks at Zuko across the room, talking to whoever and smiling politely.

"While we're on the subject of prisons... impersonating a prison guard was pretty... well-thought."

Sokka smiles, remembering his performance at the Boiling Rock. " _Ballsy_ is the word you're looking for", he huffs then, forcing a little his naturally joking temperament. _The Boiling Rock... it's where Zuko and I bonded, for the most part. He helped me save dad and Suki... he was so selfless and we made a great team._ His heart tightens at the thought. Then Sokka looks up at Mai, aware he wouldn't have made it back without her help at the end. "Thanks for saving us, too."

Katara adds, "That's true, you helped save my father and I never got to properly thank you."

Mai has a little genuine smile. "It's nothing, I did it for Zuko anyway."

And it's back full force, the ache in Sokka's chest making him almost dizzy with how much it hurts.

Katara discreetly lays a hand on her brother's knee, comfortingly squeezing.

Zuko barges in, startling Sokka. "Hey, have you seen Toph ? I just met people who want to learn metalbending", he says excitedly.

Mai says ironically, "Oh, so you _do_ talk with us too."

Zuko raises his only eyebrow. "Um, yeah, I do, what's the matter now ?"

"You just appear to spend your time with everyone except your close entourage", she remarks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to", he says, wincing. He turns to the Water Tribe teens and smiles, "Are you guys enjoying the banquet ? You've been stuck to each other all evening."

Sokka silently nods, not trusting his brain to compute an acceptable sentence.

Katara says, "Yeah, we were just talking, no worries", a forced smile on her face.

Mai gets up and moves to Zuko, lacing her arm with his.

Sokka looks to the side. _They look good together. I would be ridiculous at his side. I mean, he's the Fire Lord after all. Mai's a noble from the Fire Nation. It makes perfect sense. And we... meant nothing._

Zuko squints at Sokka. "You know you can tell me anything, buddy ?"

 _"Buddy"... right, we're friends._ "I know, thanks", the heartbroken warrior says at length, not meeting the young Fire Lord's gaze.

The firebender frowns but doesn't investigate further, remembering why he came here in the first place. "Oh right, Toph !", he exclaims, clapping his hands. "Sorry, I'll be right back", he excuses himself, Mai following in his wake.

The siblings stay together and contemplate Zuko and Mai's departure. Katara heavily sighs.

Sokka sadly shakes his head. _Everything was so much simpler when we were just friends._ _Were we even "just friends" ? We've been enemies, that I can tell, but ever since he dropped the stupid ponytail I always found him kinda alluring. Okay, he's damn hot. We never were "just friends", admit it, and that's why it hurts so much. It's no use fighting against fate though..._

Katara laces an arm around his shoulder. "Hey", she softly says, "Are you okay ?"

"I will be."

"I wish my healing could help you", the waterbender says regretfully.

"Time heals, or so they say..."

The waterbender offers him a comforting smile.

Sokka sighs heavily. "I should stop thinking about all this and move forward, brooding isn't my department anyway", he exhales a sad chuckle.

His sister nods. "I'll help you if you need me to."

"Thanks, Katara. I know I can count on you. But it's something I have to do alone", he declares resolutely.

She hunches her shoulders a little. "Just... don't be too hard on yourself, you know ?"

"Will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Believe me or not, angst and heartbreak are the hardest thing to write for me. I hate to make them suffer...


End file.
